


In the Morning

by Koffee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mornings, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5284781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after a sleep over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my shorter fics.   
> Yamaguchi doesn't say anything but he is there.
> 
> Anyway, thanks so muuuuch for reading!!! <3

Suga was the first up that morning, he didn’t like sleeping in too late.

Everyone was still asleep, they had all spent most of the night studying, but of course that never lasts too long. Not with exciting personalities all clashing together. Studying did get done though, but afterward it became game night. A really loud game night.

Suga quietly walked into his kitchen, trying not to wake his old teammates which were scattered around the apartment. He had to step over Noya and Asahi who had decided the best place to fall asleep was right in the middle of the hallway. Once he safely made it into the kitchen he turned on the oven and began cooking breakfast.

The smell would wake everyone up, without him having too.

Daichi was the first to wake, because he too, like his partner, was a creature of habit and needed to wake up at a certain time.

“I almost squashed Asahi on the way in here.” Daichi said, as he walked into the kitchen.

“Well, maybe they shouldn’t be sleeping in the hallway.”

“No.” Daichi wrapped an arm low around Suga’s hips and pulled him in, “And good morning.”

“Morning,” Suga pecked a kiss on Daichi lips, “Oh, and it looks like I’ve won a bet.”

Daichi laughed, “Which one?” and wrapped his other hand around Suga’s waist.

“The one about Hinata and Kageyama.” Suga nodded to the corner of the room, where two second years slept, “Look over there.”

Daichi glanced over and saw Hinata curled into Kageyama’s body, “Well then, what do I owe you?”

Suga smiled mischievously, “I’ll let you know once everyone leaves,” he said in a seductive tone.

Eager to get everyone out the apartment, Daichi suggested, “Should we wake them, then?”

A few seconds later they heard Tanaka’s voice shouting, “I’m sorry Asahi - san!!!”

“Ow, it’s okay -- I’m fine.”

Tanaka’s shouting woke Hinata up, he ran into the hallway, “What happened!?”

“I’ve killed Asahi - san!”

“No you didn’t, I’m fine.”

Noya started laughing, “Maybe we should have slept somewhere else.”

“What happened? What happened?” Hinata chanted.

Daichi and Suga heard Tsukiyama’s voice, “It’s too early for all of you to be so loud.”

Kageyama didn’t even bother to go into the hallway, instead he made his way into the kitchen, “Are you making breakfast Sugawara - san?”

“Yes.”

 

 

 


End file.
